


coffee and cookies

by carryonsimon



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gramander, M/M, flustered!newt, percival graves can charm literally anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonsimon/pseuds/carryonsimon
Summary: Newt works at Jacob's bakery and meets a gorgeous stranger who makes him extremely nervous and causes him to trip over his words and embarrass himself a little.





	coffee and cookies

"Oh shit," Newt murmurs to himself. "Did I do that wrong? damn it, these muggle devices..." 

Newt swipes at his forehead, drawing a thin line of flour across it. He's currently covered in icing sugar and flour, his fingers and hands stained with food dye and nose red from all the sneezing caused by the flour he'd spilled recently. 

"Jacob?" Newt calls. "Jacob, could you help me? I don't know how to work the uh...mixing thingy? The thing that makes that makes that obnoxious loud noise..?" 

Newt had recently got a job at Jacob's bakery, and was having a hard time with what he called "Overly complicated muggle devices". 

"What's up?" Jacob asks, walking into the backroom of the bakery and grinning at his best friend covered in flour. 

"I need a little help with the mixing thingy." Newt asks sheepishly. 

"Oh, you mean the blender?" Jacob asks, giggling slightly. "Here, how about I finish up in here and you go assist the customers?" 

"Oh, okay," Newt says, straightening his apron. "Thanks Jacob." 

***

Newt pulls at the cuffs of his shirt, before pushing his glasses up his nose and folding his arms while waiting for customers. 

His eyes perk when someone walks in. 

Oh jesus, Newt thinks, He's hot. 

Newt feels his heart racing as he watched the gorgeous stranger walk up to the counter.

"Good morning," The man greets, "Could I get some coffee, black, please?" He asks. 

Newt stares at him, not blinking. 

"Hello? are you alright, mate?" The stranger asks, waving a hand in front of Newt's face. 

Newt blinks, blushing. 

"Hey, uh, hello..coffee is it? be right back, uh bye!" Newt runs into the backroom, slamming the door a little too hard. 

"Jacob!" Newt stammers, "Help!" 

"What's the matter, Newt?" 

"Beautiful...man...." He manages to stammer while pointing outside. 

Jacob glances through the small window on the door, before chuckling at Newt. "Aw, Newt buddy, do you have a little crush?" 

"Help?" Newt asks, panting. 

"Here, just serve him and try to smile?" Jacob says, patting him on the shoulder. 

***

Newt exits the backroom, before walking back to the counter nervously. 

"Hihi," Newt whispers, "Sorry." 

"It's alright." 

"What did you want again?" 

"Black coffee, please." The stranger says, smiling at Newt. 

"Can I kiss you?" Newt blurts. 

The man blinks, looking flattered but shocked. 

"Sorry, what?" 

Oh no. 

Newt's heart begins speeding up, and he stutters--

"sorrynocoffeeherecookieisonthehouseokaybye."

He shoves a bag chocolate cookies into the stranger's hands before ducking under the counter. 

He hugs his knees, before slapping his forehead because of his stupid actions. 

Seriously? hiding under the counter? in front of a hot stranger? 

He hears the man laugh softly. He can still see the shiny and neatly laced shoes from under the counter. Newt ticks off his fingers as he counts to thirty to calm himself. 

He hears the bell tinkle as the man leaves, and Newt peeks our from under the counter, wondering if the man will look back. 

He doesn't, unfortunately. 

Newt crawls out of his hiding space, before covering his face and scolding himself mentally. 

What the hell was he thinking, asking if he could kiss him? He hardly even knows him! 

He spots some money on the counter, followed by a note which was written on a napkin, which reads--

keep the change, with a little heart. 

Newt blushes, holding the napkin tight against his chest and smiling stupidly. 

Jacob joins him at the counter, "How'd it go, buddy?" 

Newt sighs, rubbing the heart the man drew. "H-he left me a note." 

"What did you say?" 

"I accidentally admitted that I wanted to kiss him an then I got scared so i gave him free cookies im sorry." Newt says, a little to fast. 

"Aww it's okay. I was exactly the same when i first met Queenie." Jacob says. "Newt, are you okay?" 

"I-I think..I'm in love, Jacob."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is shitty i wrote this after embarrassing myself in front of this girl i like after i tripped over my shoelaces in front of her. Help me sksks


End file.
